


Sneaking out

by petals_sunwards



Series: Spider is wizard's best friend [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, College Student Draco Malfoy, College Student Peter Parker, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Irondad, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Peter is convincing Draco to sneak out when he was grounded.Steve is not sure why Tony has grounded an unknown kid, especially one with such superpowers.Tony is more concerned about the bet he lost.It is just another day at Avengers tower.





	Sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Magically Marvelous Bingo.  
Square filled B4- finestra.
> 
> If you recognise the character, it doesn't belong to me. I don't use them for my financial advantage, just for entertainment.

A loud crash and muffled laughter roused Steve from his impromptu nap on the couch. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but sleepless nights had caught up with him. He shrugged away the throw blanket and headed towards the kitchen to investigate. He found Tony collecting pieces of the crashed mug while keeping one eye on the starkpad perched on the table. When he saw Steve, he mumbled an apology and waved him over towards the empty seat next to him. The screen displayed two teenagers whispering furiously outside a room, both of them gesturing wildly towards it.

“Is he trying to get Queens in trouble?” Steve asked worriedly. Peter Parker aka spiderman was the youngest Avenger and everyone was fond of the goofy teenager. It was hard not to get attached to the adorable wall-crawler.

“Nah. Pete is trying to convince Drake to sneak out for a movie night. It’s not going well for him so far. Pete got him out of his room but Blondie is not willing to go any further. He doesn’t fancy to be grounded for one more week.” Tony said dismissively.

This was new. Generally, Peter was a well-behaved kid, at least when he was not chasing after supervillains. The thought of Peter actively trying to sneak someone out was baffling but then the second part of Tony’s sentence caught up with him. Wait, Tony had grounded the blonde kid?

“When did we get the other one? Drake?”

“Huh, I found him a few days ago when I visited Peter at his university. You were away on a mission and then I forgot to tell you. Now shh, I want to hear this. I am rooting for Peter to win.” Tony mimicked zipping his lips and Steve stared at him incredulously.

“You can’t just ground someone else’s kid..” Steve tried but Tony was already ignoring him. He sighed and concentrated on the video feed again. 

* * *

“I can’t come with you tonight. I don’t want to get into trouble with Mr. Stark. I really don’t want him to be mad at me again, he is pretty scary when he is angry.” Draco tried to reason with his friend. 

He was a Slytherin and he knew when to take his chances. He was positive his absence will be noticed within a few minutes. His punishment was about to end the next day and he did not want to get into any more trouble. Getting grounded in the first place was bad enough.

“You can always sneak out! Rules are meant to be broken dude! We are teenagers! Rebellion is in our blood! We are supposed to live our life to the fullest, not follow punishments like kids. Attend parties and skip classes. Look at me! Aunt May doesn’t even know I am not at home.”

Draco arched one eyebrow at his Gryffindorish friend.

“Let me get this straight! You snuck out of your own house, without telling your aunt.”

“That’s what sneaking out means! You don’t tell ‘responsible adults’”

“Then you came to one of the most secure places in the city, just to convince me to be involved in your night’s plan.” Draco continued as if Peter hadn’t intervened.

“You want me to get out of the facility with cameras in every corner, houses more than one superpowered person and guarded by omnipresent artificial intelligence just for a movie night at Ned’s place.”

“Well, it’s not that hard. I am one of those super-powered individuals and let me tell you it is not a big deal. I need your support. MJ will be there and this is really important in my 5 step plan. Besides you are superpowered too, use that power.” Peter insisted vehemently.

“What do you want me to do? Whip out my wand, vanish the glass and follow your web trail on my broom?”

“Can you really? I was a little worried about how we are going to reach on time in this traffic and I really hate the subway.” Peter bounced with energy, completely missing Draco’s sarcasm.

“I am on step three with my five-step plan to give her surprises until her birthday. There is this volunteering and I need you to ask her if she is interested. If she is going, then I need to talk with the event planner about getting puppies from the shelter there. She loves playing with those puppies.”

Draco held up his hands to stop Peter before he could go into details about MJ or cute little animals or MJ’s love for those animals or Peter’s love for MJ. 

“Fiiine..” He whined, mostly to keep up the pretense, “I will come. But if I get into trouble with either Mr. Stark or Ministry for magic, you get a half share of my punishments.”

“Can you really vanish the window pane?” Peter asked, always enthusiastic about Draco’s magical abilities.

“I can but it’s harder to conjure it back, especially if I am going to be on broomstick midst of muggle traffic. I have an easier trick!” Draco replied, taking out his broomstick and casting a warming charm on his clothing.

“ _ Finestra _ ”

* * *

Steve and Tony stared at the screen with utter disbelief.

“Did he just shatter the window with one whispered word and then flew out on the broom and repaired the window with a flick of his wand??” Steve asked Tony just to verify he wasn’t still dreaming.

“Yup! Looks like that! I knew Blondie was interesting” Tony popped the ‘P’ and smiled as if it was an everyday occurrence.

“So the unknown kid you grounded has some powers we don’t know about and you are not surprised at all?”

“I am more surprised at how hard it was for Peter to convince him! I expected him to give in easily. I had bet against Pepper which I lost by a solid 15 minutes.” Tony grumbled, “Maybe I should catch them red-handed when they return. What do you say?”

Before Steve could express his opinion about Tony’s lack of seriousness about another superpowered person in the household or his pride in Peter’s ability to pursue someone to sneak out at night, Tony had moved on to the next topic.

“I will toss for it. Tails we bust them. Heads we let them go.”

Steve watched as the quarter landed on the table, proudly displaying the statue of liberty. He took one look at Tony’s face and innocently suggested.

“Best out of three?”

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Peter friendship has grown on me. I can't stop writing about them.   
I hope you like them.
> 
> Thanks for reading it!  
Suggestions and feedback are welcome!


End file.
